Warriors Got Talent!
by Briardust
Summary: Warriors Got Talent! See credits inside.
1. Staff

Story Idea: From Warriors Got Talent (see Favorites) by

Staff:

Producer-

Crookedstar

Judges-

Thrushpelt

Crowfeather

Silverstream

Scorekeeper-

Willowpelt

Other-

Onestar (Security)

Bluestar (Security)

Leopardstar (Camerawoman)

Shellheart ( Asst. Cameraman)

Flametail (Emergency Medical)

Yellowfang (Emergency Medical)

Graystripe (Substitute Judge)

 _ **PLZ GIVE ACT IDEAS!**_

 _ **~Briardust**_


	2. Credits

_**OMG, so sorry! Forgot to give who from. Here goes!**_

 _ **Lilacstream99!**_

 _ **Thanks! And don't forget to check hers out!**_

 _ **:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**_


	3. Firestar, Sunstar, and Pinestar

The lights burn bright in Studio 37 as an orange tabby tom wheels around in his chair. Crookedstar stretches as the crowds pour in, watching Leopardstar and Shellheart wheel in the camera equipment. Willowpelt, his mate and the scorekeeper, wheels in a big whiteboard with two dividers (to make 3 sections) made of of sparkly pink duct tape. As the crowd settles down, The producer notices that the security, Onestar and Bluestar, have entered, followed by the Emergency Medicals, Flametail and Yellowfang. Leopardstar starts the camera, and the three judges walk on, to tremendous applause from the crowd. From the audience's view, Thrushpelt sat right, Crowfeather center, and Silverstream left.

"And hello! Welcome to Warriors Got Talent!" Crookedstar announced. "Willowpelt, who do we have today?"

Willowpelt looked at her clipboard.

"Firestar, doing tap, is first!"

The flame-colored tom walked onstage to cheers and boos. As the music cued, (Happy) he started tapping to the claps. The audience and staff alike watched, agast, until he had finished, then burst into applause.

"Okay then!" Crookedstar announced. "Now, let's see your score!"

Thrushpelt looked superbly on, and everyone realized he had already pressed 'like'.

"I liked that OK, but I love your best friend." Said Silverstream, and pressed 'like'.

Crowfeather put on a scowl, but eventually pressed 'like'.

The crowd roared with approval as Firestar exited and Sunstar walked on, looking nervous.

"Next up is Sunstar doing a speech called 'How to be a good substitute father!'"

Thrushpelt perked up in his seat, looking excited.

Sunstar nervously grabbed the mike, and cleared his throat.

"Hello. I will be giving a speech today about the proper care for a foster son or daughter.

"One must first believe that they would do anything for the baby or babies. They must be treated, not like a spoiled, rotten kit- "

Briarlight cheered in the otherwise silent crowd. Sunstar continued.

"- kit, but like a kit you would have had yourself, even it if isn't yours. This works especially if you wish it had been."

Thrushpelt, crying silently with the exception of a few gulps, sobbed even harder and pressed 'like'.

"So that is how you treat a young kit that means the world to you. Thank you."

Thrushpelt, at this point, was positively bawling into a disgusted-looking Crowfeather's shoulder.

Sunstar walked offstage to tremendous applause and sobs still coming from Thrushpelt and Graypool. Silverstream had a solitary tear rolling down her cheek, and wiped it away with one paw while the other hit the 'like button.

Crowfeather seemed to be having some trouble composing himself, along with Leafpool, Bramblestar, and Squirrelflight. After some difficulty, he pressed like himself.

Leopardstar focused on Crookedstar, even though he was also crying. Gulping down his sadness, he wiped away tears and announced, in a slightly stuffed-up voice, "And last but not least, Pinestar doing… oh I can't say it! you'll see."

Half of the cats in the audience fell silent, these being the older of the group. Thrushpelt had his eyes narrowed, along with Sunstar backstage, Bluestar, Leopardstar, Crookedstar, Tallstar, Willowpelt, Shellheart, and every other cat who had witnessed the day or announcement to the other clans that Pinestar had left to become a kittypet.

Pinestar walked out, looking fat and scared. Behind him he dragged… a bowl of kittypet food? The kits went 'ew!' and the warriors looked on disapprovingly.

Without further ado, Pinestar frankly shoved his face into the slop and ate in in three seconds. Watching, disgusted, Thrushpelt pressed 'dislike' and sending a big MEEEP through Studio 37.

"I hate kittypets." Said Crowfeather disgustedly, and hit 'dislike' and sending yet another rejection meep through the crowd.

Silverstream did not look amused. Pressing 'dislike', she officially sentenced Pinestar away from the stage.

Willowpelt was scribbling furiously at the scoreboard- stepping back, the audience gasped to realize that Firestar and Pinestar were tied!

The three judges huddled quietly while Crookedstar explained.

"If there is a tie, the judges will determine who wins and advanced to The War of the Talents, the finals of the season."

The three judges straightened up on their chairs, and Thrushpelt stood, as he had been given the honor (for a specific reason which you shall see in a moment) of announcing the winner of that day, and announced-

"Sunstar!"

The crowd went wild, and a golden light filled the room while Sunstar was forced onstage. Beaming, Shellheart turned off the camera and the guests filed out of the room. Season 1, Episode 1 of Warriors Got Talent had officially come to a stop.


	4. OJ With A Hint Of Lemon

Heyguys! I forgot to mention that OJ with a hint of Lemon took over lilacstream's account slash story. All credit now goes to her.


	5. Yellowfang, Brokentail, and Oakheart

Leopardstar wheeled in a camera into studio 37, with Shellheart trailing behind her. Was Crookedstar helped Willowpelt wheel out the scoreboard. Soon, Shellheart had started the camera, Crookedstar was in his seat, and the judges were filling in. Silverstream was looking beautiful as ever, Crowfeather was looking bored, and Thrushpelt was simply there.

Willowpelt's board had black sparkly duct tape today, and her marker was a deep bloodred.

Crookedstar spoke. "Today, we have three singing acts. First up is Yellowfang!"

The crowd applauded as the gray, cranky old she-cat lumbered onstage. Grabbing the mike, she announced, "I will be singing 'I can't make you love me' By Bonnie Raitt.

" _Turn down the lights;_

 _Turn down the bed._

 _Turn down these voices_

 _Inside my head._

 _Lay down with me,_

 _Tell me no lies_

 _Just hold me close_

 _Don't patronize_

 _Don't patroni-i-i-i-ze, baby."_

Silverstream pressed 'like'.

" _Cuz' I can't make you love me,_

 _If you don't._

 _You can't make your heart feel_

 _Somethin' it won't…_

 _Here in the dark, in these final hours,_

 _I will lay down my heart,_

 _And I'll feel the power._

 _But you won't._

 _No, you won't."_

Crowfeather, surprisingly, sniffled and pressed 'like'. No one had ever heard such a beautiful voice in history.

" _Cuz' I can't make you love me,_

 _If you don't."_

Thrushpelt pressed 'like', and the deal was sealed. Smiling, Yellowfang rushed offstage.

Crookedstar continued. "Next up is Brokentail, singing Lost Boy, by Ruth B."

Brokentail walked onstage. Badgerkit cried in fear and booed.

" _There was a time_

 _When I was alone_

 _Nowhere to go and no_

 _Place to call home._

 _My only friend was the man in the moon-_

 _And even sometimes he would go away, too."_

Crowfeather, sensitive today, pressed 'like'.

" _Then one night,_

 _As I closed my eyes,_

 _I saw a shadow flying high._

 _He came to me with the sweetest smile-_

 _Told me he wanted to talk for a while-_

 _He said, 'Peter Pan._

 _That's what they call me._

 _I promise that you'll never be_

 _Lonely.'_

 _And ever since that day…"_

Silverstream and Thrushpelt pressed 'like' simultaneously.

Willowpelt took the mike to the stand after Brokentail had dropped it and walked offstage (mike-drop), and continued.

" And last but not least, we have Oakheart singing Photograph."

Oakheart came out, and as soon as he opened his mouth, Silverstream pressed 'dislike'.

"I dunno, uncle, I just don't like you." She explained. Oakheart looked shocked, but started.

" _We keep this love in a photograph-"_

He was cut off as Crowfeather hit 'dislike' while muttering, "Skipped my favorite part…"

" _We make these memories for ourselves._

 _Where our eyes are never closing_

 _Hearts are never broken_

 _And time's forever frozen still._

 _So you can keep me_

 _Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_

 _Holding you closer_

 _Till our eyes meet_

 _You won't ever be alone_

 _Wait for me to come home."_

Thrushpelt pressed 'like'. Willowpelt frantically scribbled on her board and revealed that, again, two acts were tied-

Spoiler

Alert!

Mother and son.

 _ **Who should win? Vote on my poll now!**_

 _ **~ Briardust**_


	6. First War of the Talents

Crookedstar walked out of his studio, deeply immersed in thought. Just when he was thinking about who the people had voted to continue to this War of The Talents, he ran smack dab into someone.

"Hey! I'm walking here!" A mysterious voice exclaimed. Looking at his 'attacker', Crookedstar saw a very unusual she-cat. Yellow with black ear-tips, tail tip, and paws, the cat stared at him before crying out in shock when she realized that her cold water had spilled down the leader's newly groomed fur. As she ran away, Crookedstar walked back to the Studio and his Grooming Room, frustrated. Though, he told himself, whoever it was must not be important.

0.o 0.o 0.o

The camera finally clicked on in the studio of Warriors Got Talent to show Crookedstar, looking very wet and grumpy, helping Shellheart and Leopardstar haul in the camera equipment. Excitedly, Silverstream and Thrushpelt bounced onstage, but Crowfeather didn't follow them. Instead, a gray tom with a darker gray stripe trotted into the Windclan judge's seat.

"GRAYSTRIPE! GRAYSTRIPE!" The crowd cheered.

Crookedstar explained to those confused.

"If you check the staff, you will see that Graystripe is the substitute judge while Crowfeather is… otherwise occupied." The crowd groaned and cheered, loving his sense of humor and hating his flirty cheesiness. The tom in question turned around and winked with a too-large smile at some of the ShadowClan she-cats. Rowanstar looked infuriated. The ladies swooned.

"Okay…" Crookedstar shook himself and helped Willowbreeze tote in her whiteboard, today with yellow smiley-face duct tape with a bright golden marker.

"Willowbreeze, who do we have up next?" His mate smiled and said, "Sunstar, winner of the first episode of the first season of Warriors Got Talent, with the song 'Immortals' by Fall Out Boy!" Silverstream opened her mouth and said, "Wait, doesn't he have to do the same thing? He gave a speech last time!" But she was drowned out by boos from the audience. Shrugging, she looked on.

"They say we are what we are

But we don't have to be

I'm glad to hate you but I do it in the best way

I'll be the watcher of the eternal flame

I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams

I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)

I try to picture me without you but I can't

'Cause we could be immortals, immortals

Just not for long, for long"

Graystripe slammed his paw onto the 'like' button.

"If we meet forever now, you pull the blackout curtains down

Just not for long, for long

We could be immor-immortals, immor-immortals

Immor-immortals, immor-immortals

Immortals

Sometimes the only payoff for having any faith

Is when it's tested again and again everyday

I'm still comparing your past to my future

It might be over, but they're not sutures

If we meet forever now, pull the blackout curtains down

We could be immor-immortals, immor-immortals

Just not for long, for long

We could be immor-immortals, immor-immortals

Immor-immortals, immor-immortals

Immortals"

Silverstream pressed 'like', and Thrushpelt pressed 'dislike'. The crowd booed as Sunstar walked off-stage, looking dejected.

"Next is Honeyfern singing 'Someone Like You" by Adele!"

Cinderheart walked onstage, bowing as the cheers poured in. She raised the microphone and said, staring out at a certain cat out in the audience, "This is for you, Berrynose."

"

I heard that you're settled down

That you found a girl and you're married now.

I heard that your dreams came true.

Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you."

Again, she looked at Berrynose, and now there were tears in her eyes. Yet when she sang, it was golden, and the soul poured into it was immeasurable.

"Old friend, why are you so shy?

Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me it isn't over.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg

I'll remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"

You know how the time flies

Only yesterday was the time of our lives

We were born and raised

In a summer haze

Bound by the surprise of our glory days"

Silverstream, sobbing, didn't even have enough strength to press her 'like' button. Thrushpelt kindly wrapped his arm around him, tears glistening in his eyes, and pressed it softly for him, and then pressed him. She smiled a bittersweet smiled and leaned into him, earning Thrushpelt a dirty look from Graystripe.

"I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me it isn't over.

Nothing compares

No worries or cares

Regrets and mistakes

They are memories made.

Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg

I'll remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Graystripe, thinking, pushed like. A booming voice made everyone jump, and it issued from the ceiling.

"This is the Secret Crow. Graystripe, mark my words. If you do not fully support this act on my behalf, I will come back and hurt you. Secret Crow out."

There was silence, and then Graystripe started half-applauding. Crookedstar decided to move on.

"And finally, Yellowfang singing 'Blank Space' by Taylor Swift!"

"Nice to meet you, where you been?

I could show you incredible things

Magic, madness, heaven, sin

Saw you there and I thought

Oh my God, look at that face

You look like my next mistake

Love's a game, want to play?

New money, suit and tie

I can read you like a magazine

Ain't it funny, rumors fly

And I know you heard about me

So hey, let's be friends

I'm dying to see how this one ends

Grab your passport and my hand

I can make the bad guys good for a weekend

So it's gonna be forever

Or it's gonna go down in flames

You can tell me when it's over

If the high was worth the pain

Got a long list of ex-lovers

They'll tell you I'm insane

'Cause you know I love the players

And you love the game

'Cause we're young and we're reckless

We'll take this way too far

It'll leave you breathless

Or with a nasty scar

Got a long list of ex-lovers

They'll tell you I'm insane

But I've got a blank space baby

And I'll write your name"

The crowd cheered and whooped. Thrushpelt and Silverstream pressed 'dislike' simultaneously with Graystripe's 'like'. Millie whooped.

"Well, it's unanimous!" Said Crookedstar. "The first War of The Talents is over, and Honeyfern is moving on! Goodnight!" The curtains closed and the judges filed off.


	7. Chapter 6

The crowd screamed as Crookedstar and the crew came onstage, smiling and waving. Soon after, they practically exploded as Thrushpelt padded into the right seat, followed by Crowfeather, who had returned from his well-deserved trip to Hawaii. Finally, Silverstream sat at the far left, smiling and nudging Crowfeather, friendly.

Willowbreeze grabbed a microphone and spoke. "The first act of this episode is here! Everyone, please welcome Goldenflower!" She set it down and nodded the beautiful she-cat onstage.

The toms went wild as Goldenflower came on, a- well- golden flower nestled between her head fur and her left ear. She walked over to the microphone, took a deep breath, and cued the music. The lights dimmed as she lost herself in the music.

"I saved every letter you wrote me

From the moment I read them

I knew you were mine

You said you were mine

I thought you were mine

Do you know what Angelica said

When we saw your first letter arrive?

She said,

"Be careful with that one, love

He will do what it takes to survive."

You and your words flooded my senses

Your sentences left me defenseless

You built me palaces out of paragraphs

You built cathedrals

I'm re-reading the letters you wrote me

I'm searching and scanning for answers

In every line

For some kind of sign

And when you were mine

The world seemed to

Burn

Burn

You published the letters she wrote you

You told the whole world how you brought

This girl into our bed

In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives

Do you know what Angelica said

When she read what you'd done?

She said,

"You have married an Icarus

He has flown too close to the sun."

You and your words, obsessed with your legacy...

Your sentences border on senseless

And you are paranoid in every paragraph

How they perceive you

You, you, you…

I'm erasing myself from the narrative

Let future historians wonder how Eliza

Reacted when you broke her heart

You have torn it all apart

I am watching it

Burn

Watching it burn

The world has no right to my heart

The world has no place in our bed

They don't get to know what I said

I'm burning the memories

Burning the letters that might have redeemed you

You forfeit all rights to my heart

You forfeit the place in our bed

You'll sleep in your office instead

With only the memories

Of when you were mine

I hope that you

Burn…"

Silverstream nodded, sobbing, and then pressed 'like'. Crowfeather pressed 'dislike', frowning slightly. A few single tears dripped down his face. Thrushpelt pinned his ears back, giving Crowfeather a slight hiss, and slammed on the 'like' button.

Willowbreeze clapped as Goldenflower left. SHe picked up the mike again. "Next up is Ravenpaw and Company, singing a song from our own favorite Legally Blonde!"

The cast spilled in, delivering a stunning performance of "Gay or European". Crowfeather pressed 'dislike', as Thrushpelt pressed 'like'. Silverstream hedged for a moment before pressing 'like' as well, clearly dissatisfied with the decision.

As they left, Willowbreeze raised her eyebrows but continued. "Alright, alright! Lastly tonight we've got Tallstar, Jake, and Heatherstar singing 'Sincerely Me' from DEAR EVAN HANSEN!" She screamed the last words, riling up the crowd.

Tallstar looked at Jake and the music people, cueing the start of the song. He then ran over to Heatherstar and huddled over a laptop.

"Dear Evan Hansen, we've been way too out of touch." Began Jake, and the crowd roared. Soon they were laughing so hard that some fainted as Tallstar shoved over Heatherstar angrily. "WHY WOULD YOU WRITE THAT?!" "I'm just trying to tell the truth." She retorted.

By the end, all the judges were crying of laughter. They had all waited until the end to press 'like' so that they wouldn't stop.

"It's anonymous!" Said Crookedstar, flashing his signature twisted smile at the crowd. "Tallstar, Jake, and Heatherstar will be continuing on! Thank you and good night!" The lights dimmed and a few back lights flickered on so that the audience could drain out, and the episode was finished.


End file.
